SUCURSAL 312
by mabelmz
Summary: Bella cree saber lo que quiere, que tiene las riendas de su vida, pero pronto se verá sobrepasada por una atracción hacia un chico diez años menor que ella que le romperá todos sus esquemas -Rated: M 18. PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS  Lemmons, Sexo explicito.
1. PROLOGO

_**Hola, lectoras!**_

_**Sucursal 312 fue retirado el 30/11/2013 de fanfiction para convertirse y adaptarse para ser en una historia original. En la actualidad puede encontrarse a la venta en todas las plataformas digitales bajo el título: Siento lo mismo que tú - de Mábel Montes.  
><strong>_

_**Una vez más agradezco a todas las chicas que me acompañaron en el proceso de crear la historia, por darme alas para volar y por ayudarme a hacer mi deseo de escribir realidad. Siempre estaré agradecida y guardaré los ánimos y la fuerza que me dieron en mi corazón. Sucursal me ha regalado dos cosas muy importantes en mi vida: amigas increíbles y la valentía para superar mis miedos y luchar por mis sueños.**_

_**El sueño continúa para mí, si quieres acompañarme, busca la página "YO TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO" en facebook, o entrar en mi blog. Enlaces en mi perfil.**_

_**¡MIL GRACIAS!**_

**SINOPSIS: SIENTO LO MISMO QUE TÚ**

Abril es una mujer que vive para su trabajo y sus amigas, convencida de que los hombres sólo le pueden aportar problemas. Envuelto en una inusual ola de calor, un joven espiritual, descarado y liberal irrumpirá en su vida rompiendo todos sus esquemas.

Dos personas de dos mundos completamente diferentes, donde los prejuicios y las circunstancias adversas juegan en contra de lo único que tienen en común: una atracción salvaje e incontenible que los empujará a estar juntos.

**Un torbellino de emociones en el que la única opción de ganar es atreverse a sentir**

* * *

><p>3006/2010

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el argumento es mío. Ooc. Todos humanos.**

**Sucursal 312 está registrada en Safe Creative Nº1205101617822**

**Esta historia contiene sexo explícito, no apta para menores de 18 años.**

**¡Hola chicas! aquí os paso el prologo de la historia en la que estoy trabajando ahora. Habrá romance, lemons, algo de drama y humor.**

**PROLOGO:**

Trabajo en un banco, en la sucursal 312, soy la secretaria del director, entre otras muchas funciones gestiono su agenda y hago el seguimiento de nuestros clientes más influyente. Me encanta mi trabajo, sé que soy muy buena en él y mi jefe me adora, me trata con respeto. Mi despacho está al fondo de la oficina, es la antesala del despacho de mi jefe, su puerta queda justo detrás de mi silla. Frente a mi mesa hay dos elegantes y cómodas butacas de piel, al lado un sillón _vintage_ de cuero, más caro que todo el mobiliario de mi casa.

Alguien podría decir que soy adicta al trabajo, yo creo que solo soy responsable, aunque si soy sincera conmigo misma en la actualidad es mi prioridad número uno, he trabajado mucho para llegar donde estoy y me siento obligada a demostrar día a día que estoy exactamente en el sitio que merezco.

Soy soltera, a mis treinta y dos años. Salí con bastantes hombres hasta que conocí a mi último novio… tuvimos una relación bastante seria durante más de un año, llegamos a irnos a vivir juntos pero no funcionó. Los hombres son seres egocéntricos y acomodados en el rol de su sexo, y yo no estoy para cargar con ninguno a mis espaldas, solo quieren cambiar los cuidados de mamá por los de otra mujer a la que además puedan tirarse, mira que bien, el pack completo. Pues yo no estoy por la labor.

Aun así, a pesar de mi principio de misandria y después de más de dos años sin ninguna relación, parece que no he sido capaz de renunciar del todo a ellos y he dejado entrar a uno en mi vida, se llama Jacob Black, un guapo empresario que conocí hace un par de semanas, de momento es un ser encantador, todo un caballero, aunque decir que tengo la guardia en alto es quedarme corta, jamás bajo la guardia ante un hombre, siempre tengo el control de la situación y me enorgullezco de ello.

Aunque soy consciente de que una no sabe nunca cuando le pueden romper los esquemas…


	2. YO TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO

Agradecimiento finales de Sucursal 312:

**Y ahí está, la palabra FIN, me emociono y me siento triste al darme cuenta de que estas palabras que os escribo son las últimas, de que Edward "Tantra Mantra"(©Anaidam) y Bella "La reina del hielo" se han terminado en este último capítulo...**

**No hay intención de secuela ni de outtakes futuros de Edward y Bella.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS por construir esta historia conmigo, a todas y cada una de las niñas que me acompañaron comentándome los capítulos: yo pongo las manos, el tiempo y el alma en cada palabra y vosotras, con vuestros ánimos, comentarios y compañía mantenéis a mis musas despiertas. Sin la energía que me habéis ido enviando con vuestras palabras capítulo a capítulo no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para encender mi pequeño netbook rosa (en paz descanse) y seguir escribiendo todas las noches, a veces solo una palabra, otras compulsivamente hasta que se me hace de día. Habéis sido mi aliento, y me habéis dado la fuerza para hacer mi sueño realidad, creerme cuando os digo que sin vosotras no hubiera podido, habeis construido la historia conmigo y por lo tanto Sucursal es un poquito de todas:**

**AbiFanTwilight, abrilitabonitacullen, Adriana, AlaMedianoche, Alicia del Rio, Aliena Cullen, Aleowo, Alexandra M, aknuk, Anaidam, Andre22-twi, Angie Masen, Ana Sofia, Aracely, Ari, Audrey, aurorabg, Ayame Chan, BarbyBells, beakis, Beatriz, Bella-Nympha, betssdi, Bite Me Sr Cullen, Dani, DiAnA, Ebrume, EdwardKaname, eli 78, emmalup, eva, evane81, felicytas, Foour, hilarycullen17, iguanillasss, Indacea, IvanaCullen, janalez, JCullen Swan, JELITA, joli Cullen, kalicullen, keimasen86, Konnyxa, Kristenst, Lady Alizze, Led Zepp, Lisbeth B, Lore562, Lullaby Wayllen, Lunna-Stiller, luzmarinaa, luz, lvkv, Maiy, Manuela Martinez 10, Mariana, MariellaWaldorf, May Cullen, Maya Cullen Masen, Merce Sweet Cullen, mgcb, michelle de Cullen, mily garrido, mirylion, Mlopez, mv1824, nany87, nazalis, Neko de Pattinson, Ness Alice Cullen, NessieCullen92, NikkiMellark, nini18, Nohemi, ****Nora Bells, Nurymisu, Pegn, Pulytas, Ratolina, ROBERT, Seiya-Moon, Sleep in the garden, Sofyy29, SteFi-Art, tamaratammy, TinaCullenSwan, Vikki Cullen, Virginia, yaritziita9, Zoe Jm.**

**Agradecimientos especiales y amiguismos varios...**

**Esta historia me ha dado mucho. Su primer regalo y el mas importante para mí ha sido conocer a****Nurymisu****solo por eso ya valió la pena las horas dedicadas a la historia**,eres la mejor recompensa que podría tener, gracias por tu apoyo, por tus whatsapps y el ENORME cariño que me das... También por ese pedazo de POV Alice que te marcaste! y por regalarme tu primera historia en Fanfiction:**TANIA DE CAZA****(Os la recomiendo a todas! Echa humo!)**Ahora a llegado la hora de invertir papeles, cariño: tú serás mi escritora de cabecera y yo tu fan loca! ^^ MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO**. Mas tarde llegaron las demás "revieweras" con derecho a roce,****Anaidam****: a la que admiraba ya antes de que se pasara por aquí por sus ESPECTACULORES historias (**Gabriiii I Miss you**) y a****May Cullen****a la que primero leí aquí y después me atrapó en sus propias historias. Cuando se subió al carro mi propio marido:****LedZepp****, decir que aluciné es poco, que encima dejara comentarios en la historia de verdad, me llegó al corazón,** no dudes de que me doy cuenta de las muchísimas cosas que haces que me demuestran lo mucho que me quieres, pero aún así siempre "necesito" más, todos los días, como se suele decir: "No es por ti, es por mi"**. Y por último pero muy muy importante: mi mejor amiga:****Ratolina****, que llegó tarde pero arrasando con páginas llenas de correcciones, sugerencias y preguntas, la mejor beta del mundo porque no le da miedo decirme la verdad y trabaja en vacaciones y convalecencias sin****cobrar horas extras,****le pago en achuchones eternos que siempre acaba devolviendo con creces...**Nene, te debo acompañarte en un sueño cogida de la mano. Muchísimas gracias mi amor.

**También quiero agradecer a mis compis de Crepusculomayores20: Auro, Jeli, Evane, Bella-Ninfa y Abrilita. El sueño empezó en el foro, y sin vuestras primeras palabras de aliento allí, con "Mi sol de medianoche" Sucursal tampoco existiría.**

**Y a todas las Templarias: Pegn, Mlopez, Iguanilla... (espero no haberme dejado a ninguna, si es así perdonarme, me lio con los nombres del templo y los nicks) y a Anaidam y Nurymisu otra vez. Pasar un ratito en el templo es toda una fuente inagotable de inspiración.**

**Y ya, sin más: HASTA SIEMPRE.**

**Mabelmz... ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA ;)**


End file.
